


mr gold's shop of wonders

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breast Fondling, F/M, Fingering, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Sex in the back of mr gold's shop, Vaginal Fingering, first time massage, massage parlor in the back of gold's shop, sexual massage, smut without plot, vaginal massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after having a rough week<br/>belle French is in need of a little relaxation. And perhaps an massage,</p>
            </blockquote>





	mr gold's shop of wonders

**Author's Note:**

> just a little smuty thing I wrote over the weekend.

It had been a bad week for  
belle French. bad month actually,  
she and mayor mills had been going back and forward with  
paper work trying to get the library approved for renovating.  
and restocking of newer books.  
with every turn belle kept getting tangled up in red tape finely! yesterday day,  
the mayor had approved her budget!  
after the week from hell,  
she just needed to relax  
and de-stress. 

 

belle French walked into  
Mr gold's antiques shop,  
a tall well endowed blonde stood behind the counter.  
Although the front of the shop was indeed filled with antiques the back was in fact a  
professional massage parlor.  
well, rumors were specific kind of massages were done!  
only few of storybrook citizens  
dared mention  
mr gold's back room of wonders.  
and belle had always been curious,  
appointments were made a day  
in advance. during the call with the secretary her list of needs were checked and she was asked what she'd like done and whether she prefer a woman or a man.  
belle had requested a man. 

"good afternoon, how may we  
help you." the woman smiled.  
her voice just above a whisper, 

"I have the 3:00 o'clock appointment." belle said with  
some hesitancy. 

the soft spoken woman looked down at the appointment book.  
"yes, miss French right this way."  
she raised her arm indicating  
the room behind the curtain. 

belle nodded blushing slightly.  
the back room of the antique shop had a rustic atmosphere oddly relaxing.  
belle stood glancing around the room suddenly nervous about undressing in front of a complete stranger  
when mr gold himself  
entered the room.  
dressed as always in his expensive 3-pice suit, 

"good afternoon dearie,  
please sit on the table."  
he said voice deep and husky. 

belle nodded and sat down on  
top of the massage table.  
mr gold removed an envelop from  
the breast pocket of his suit and studied its contents while  
belle nervously chewed on her bottom lip staring at him intently.  
she had always found mr gold to be quite the imposing figure. 

after clearing his throat he folded the envelop and put it back in his pocket  
"ready dearie." 

belle nodded, 

"lie down."  
he said in a commanding tone. 

belle laid back on the table  
her breath quickening as golds hands trailed up her her shirt.  
she shivered as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse revealing  
her bra less breasts he meet her eyes and grinned. 

belle arched her back when he cupped her. using his palms and fingers delicately massaging her sensitive nipples.  
belle bit her lip in attempt  
to silence her moans As he rolled the tips of her nipples between his fingers and thumbs.  
making her whole body palpitate  
with desire.  
belle was so aroused by his ministrations that she began to sway her hips pressing her thighs together to try and abate the feeling.  
he took his time massaging  
her breasts till she was painfully aching. belle stared into his dark brow eyes silently pleading.  
he licked his lips nodding his head, 

his hands silded down her chest circling her quivering stomach pulling her skirt up to her waist.  
he then spread her legs open.  
golds hands came to rest on her hips slowly pulling down her panties.  
he began rubbing her inner thighs working his way down to her waiting wetting folds. belle gripped the table as his fingers gently stimulated her. kneading her till his fingers were coated with her wetness.  
his fingertips methodically  
teased her cilt.  
his thumb gently rubbing her aching sensitive flesh.  
arching her back, her hips jerked involuntarily forward with each jolt of pleasure.  
biting back a moan As his fingers slowly entered her inner walls.  
feeling the pleasurable build as  
his skillful fingers stroked her.  
belle moaned lowly as he slowly continued to work her.  
when his finger thrusted inside of  
her throbbing core belle bucked her hips meeting his thrusts.  
moaning loudly as she shamelessly attempted to ride his skillful fingers. gold continued to thrust his fingers ungently into her core making  
her cry out! as she climaxed,

using the palm of his hand he soothingly rubbed her pulsing pussy. belle hummed. panting,  
relaxing into his touch as  
he continued to finger her.  
stroking her till she was dripping wet and moaning.  
feeling another orgasm washing over her she franticly jerked her hips. 

"yes! yes! ohhhh." she cried out.  
as she came for the second time,

her limbs were shaking with after shocks form her pleasurable release. panting,  
gold pulled down her skirt and rebuttoned her blouse.  
he look down at her perfectly sated form with a smug grin.

"now dearie, I do believe our time  
is up." he stated matter of factly. 

blushing crimson belle only nodded glancing around herself in Search of her panties.

"looking for theses."  
he held them in between his fingers. 

"yes...her voice sounded scratchy from her cries. "thank you, mr gold." 

"anytime dearie." he shrugged.

belle slowly got down from the table legs slightly a little wobbly. and went to the front facing the soft spoken woman again and blushing as she payed with cash. and then turned on her heel and left  
mr gold's shop of wonders. 

as belle walked down the street  
to the library she felt the most relax she'd been in months!  
and decided to make another appointment with mr gold for  
next week.


End file.
